In addition to the function of playing music, the existing speakers also have some additional ornamental structures, e.g., a structure for presenting a visual effect of water dancing. However, the water dancing speakers of the prior art mainly have the following drawbacks: 1. shapes and functions thereof are relatively simple, and the fountain spraying device thereof can only spray liquid columns of a single style upwardly in response to the change of music rhythms, so the fountain spraying effect is unsatisfactory and the ornamental value is insufficient; 2. the part thereof for containing the liquid is generally an integrally sealed structure that cannot be opened, so users cannot add an appropriate amount of liquid or other substances capable of improving the ornamental effect into the speakers according to their own preferences, and this makes the water dancing speakers of the prior art have a poor adaptability.